


Will you Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Arguing, Arguing & Making Up, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dande | Leon, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Large Cock, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Top Kibana | Raihan, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Listen to me this won't change things between us, do you understand?" Raihan pointed out trying to be as clear as possible. "I love you, not your title." He continued, wiping Leon's tears with his thumb, which had started to run down his face again.[...]"No, really, don't treat me differently just because - You should be angry, I shouldn't have said such a thing." Leon said quickly. "But I'm fine now, okay? I know that nothing serious has happened, I mean, I'm not dying, it's just that - It's not like I'm afraid that my boyfriend will look at me differently or that I have disappointed my brother in some way. It's not like I'm afraid of people's gazes as soon as I'll step out of the house or the sharp words of journalists. I don't even know what I'll do tomorrow morning, but I'm fine."Raihan listened in silence to Leon's outburst who, meanwhile, was trying to recover from it, from those emotions that had overwhelmed him, even surprising himself.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Will you Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Raihan tightened his grip on the railing of the bleachers feeling his fingers numb, still incredulous at what he had just witnessed.

Leon had lost, the first defeat of his entire life and the most important. Leon was no longer the Galar Champion.

Raihan had not been able to look away from him for even a second and when he saw Leon cover his face with his hat, he felt a vise tighten in his chest. Although Leon was smiling now, Raihan wasted no time feeling his legs almost move by themself as he ran to the locker room.

When he reached it he found Leon already there, sitting on a bench holding his head down with his shoulders bent over spare of his cape and his hat still in his hands.

Raihan slowly approached Leon kneeling, once reached, in front of him so he could see him better in the face.

"Raihan?" Leon called him in a faint voice.

"Hey." The other greeted him gently, trying to reassure him by noticing his slightly absent gaze.

"I lost." Leon simply said, in a bitter laugh that made Raihan shiver.

Raihan knew it was a hard blow to accept for Leon, not only had he never been beaten before then but having to accept that from that day on his whole life would change suddenly had to be difficult and destabilizing. He knew he was scared despite trying not to show it too much.

Raihan reached out to caress his face making Leon jump. He leaned forward clutching Leon in an embrace which, in response, squeezed his hoodie as he started to cry.

Raihan surrounded him more, with more force, feeling a tight knot in his throat realizing only at that moment that he was crying too.

Raihan wasn't sure how much time had passed or how they ended up on the floor, but when Leon managed to calm down, stopping crying, Raihan took his hand and this was all that was important to him at the time.

"You have red eyes." Observed Leon, trying to tease him a bit as a smile began to rise on his lips.

"You too." Raihan replied laughing heartily, relieved, infecting the other who joined him in a thunderous laugh.

Leon cleared his throat trying to remove the annoying dryness that had left him crying while playing with his hat still in his hands before getting up and turning to Raihan.

"It will be better to go now." Leon proposed. "I have a lot to do - I mean, I have the last errands to attend to before leaving office, plus I'm sure you already want to go to train to continue being the Champion's rival." He corrected himself and, without waiting for the other's response, began to move towards the exit.

Raihan, as soon as he heard what Leon had said, jumped up to grab his arm and hold him forcing Leon to look him in the eyes once again.

"I'm not the Champion's rival." Raihan explained as Leon looked at him in confusion. "I'm _your_ rival and nobody else's."

Leon's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat at that statement, with the awareness in his heart that he wasn't just referring to that.

Raihan let go of his arm, approaching him, moved his hands over Leon's face, taking it between them as he looked him straight in the eyes, confident.

"Listen to me this won't change things between us, do you understand?" Raihan pointed out trying to be as clear as possible. "I love you, not your title." He continued, wiping Leon's tears with his thumb, which had started to run down his face again.

  


  


  


As soon as they arrived at Raihan's apartment, Leon headed upstairs followed by the other in silence.

Raihan had insisted, not that Leon had asked to be prayed. He didn't want to spend the night alone either.

"I go to take a shower." Leon informed him, visibly tired.

"I'll wait for you in the bedroom." Raihan said bending over and put his lips on Leon's forehead.

"Too bad." The other joked, however, walking towards the bathroom with a smile.

Raihan laughed, relieved to see Leon with the desire to tease him as always, as if nothing had happened.

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket with the screen full of notifications of news about the defeat of the Champion. Raihan couldn't hold back a grimace, annoyed, the reporters had not wasted time.

Among the notifications one stood out in his eyes, drawing his attention. It was Sonia, worried about Leon. Raihan looked up at the door instinctively before replying that he was with him and that she didn't have to worry.

A spontaneous smile was born on Raihan's lips when he felt Leon's arm encircle his hip hugging him from behind, once he got on the bed.

Raihan put his cell phone down on the bed with the screen facing it, to hide it, before turning his head to look at Leon as best he could from that position. Leon was still in a bathrobe, with wet hair and a towel precarious over his head. He rested his chin on Raihan's shoulder looking at him in turn.

"Hey, I can feel your hair getting my hoodie wet." He complained causing Leon laugh that, in response, kissed his neck.

"You should dry your hair or you will get a cold." He insisted.

"Hmm." Leon mumbled. "I don't want to." He replied frowning, melting Raihan's heart who, giving up, clapped his hand repeatedly on the bed between his legs inviting him to sit between them.

Leon enthusiastically obeyed, curled up on him, resting his back on the other's chest, relaxing. Raihan began rubbing his hair with a towel, massaging him, while Leon picked up his cell phone from his bathrobe pocket.

Raihan bit his lower lip, he should have predict it. Their job also consisted of being public figures, it wasn't strange that Leon was trying to understand what they were writing about him on social media. Knowing him, on the contrary, he was probably the first to look for news.

When he saw Leon's eyes darken, he reached out taking his cell phone from his hands.

"Now it's mine." Raihan said, getting out of bed.

"What? No, give it back to me." Leon objected, getting up in turn. "My brother and mother may have called."

"In that case, I'll give it back." Raihan promised, heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to get the hair dryer, relax."

Leon didn't reply, sitting back on the bed waiting, looking away.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, Raihan checked Leon's cell phone but there was no call notification on the screen. He took the hairdryer quickly, perhaps with a little too much rush, risking to knock it against the door jamb, to return to Leon as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave him alone with his thoughts.

When he stepped into the bedroom again, he found Leon with his head down and his gaze fixed on his hands on his legs.

"Hop called?" He asked without looking at him.

Raihan didn't reply, not knowing what to say to alleviate his displeasure but when Leon raised his head to look him in the eyes, he regretted not being able to say anything.

"I take it for a no." Leon said, remaining silent the whole time Raihan dried his hair.

When Raihan finished, Leon smiled trying to lighten the atmosphere created, getting up on his knees on the bed when Raihan joined him, after putting everything back in the bathroom, wrapping Raihan's neck with his arms. Making him bending a little towards himself, he kissed Raihan passionately, happy to see that the other also returned the kiss.

"I need you." Leon detached, whispering on the lips and then shifted his attention to his jaw and neck as he caressed Raihan gently with one hand, sliding it down.

Raihan grunted, unable to keep his body from reacting to those attentions, but when Leon's hand ended up on the crotch of his pants he grabbed his wrist.

Leon jumped in surprise, stopping to look at him.

"It's been a long day."

"I'm not tired." Leon tried to reassure him.

"Not tonight, we'll have to sleep."

Leon frowned, visibly annoyed. "What's wrong?" He asked but without giving the other the time to answer he got up from the bed taking a few steps to get away from him, now giving him his back.

"Why?" Leon asked in a whisper, almost as if he was asking it to himself rather than Raihan. "Now that I'm no longer the Champion, don't you want to make love to me anymore?" Leon raised his voice, bringing his hands to his arms as if he were trying to hug himself.

Hearing those words had been like receiving a punch in the stomach for Raihan and for a moment he was afraid that anger might take over him. As far as he could understand Leon, imagine his disappointment, those words still hurt him. To think that he believed his love was so superficial was painful.

Leon in front of Raihan's silence was unable to restrain himself and, slamming the door hard, went down to the kitchen despite Raihan was calling him trying to keep him there.

Leon hurriedly opened a shelf by taking a glass and pouring whiskey into it. When he started drinking it, Raihan was already there by his side.

Both remained silent until Leon reached the middle of the glass deciding not to get to the bottom of it. He put it down and finally turned to look at Raihan who had never taken his eyes off him.

Leon sighed, feeling the sense of guilt make room in his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Raihan simply answered extending a hand towards his but even before he could reach it, Leon moved away.

"No, really, don't treat me differently just because - You should be angry, I shouldn't have said such a thing." Leon said quickly. "But I'm fine now, okay? I know that nothing serious has happened, I mean, I'm not dying, it's just that - It's not like I'm afraid that my boyfriend will look at me differently or that I have disappointed my brother in some way. It's not like I'm afraid of people's gazes as soon as I'll step out of the house or the sharp words of journalists. I don't even know what I'll do tomorrow morning, but I'm fine."

Raihan listened in silence to Leon's outburst who, meanwhile, was trying to recover from it, from those emotions that had overwhelmed him, even surprising himself.

Raihan caressed Leon's cheek making the other jump who, too distracted, had not realized that he had approached. "It's not pity that drives me to want to help you and I'm sorry that I made you feel like this." He leaned over to kiss his forehead and Leon could not hold back a smile knowing that Raihan's words were sincere. "How can I fix it?"

"Just stay with me."

"I can do this." Raihan promised, smiling.

"Let's go to sleep." Leon said, taking his hand as he led him upstairs again, dropping the bathrobe on the floor once he reached the threshold.

"Don't provoke me." Raihan joked.

"Huh?" Leon murmured, turning confusedly towards him and then looking at the floor as if he had not realized what he had just done. "Sorry, I did it without thinking."

Raihan laughed, he knew it wasn't a lie. Leon liked to provoke, of course, both liked it but often what for Raihan became a provocation was simply a part of Leon's character or a strange habit of his. Like walking naked in Raihan's apartment or wearing shorts so tight as to leave nothing to the imagination, the same shorts that would inevitably end up forgotten in a corner of the house as soon as Raihan saw that he was wearing them.

It wasn't long before Leon let himself go to tiredness, exhausted and cradled in Raihan's arms, he managed to get through the night in peace despite the fact that his mind was still in turmoil for his future.

  


  


  


The dazzling light of the sun broke into the room, illuminating the pillow where Leon was resting blinding him.

Still sleepy, he turned away from the other side of the bed, with some difficulty due to Raihan's tight grip on his hips, feeling something pressure on the bottom of his back.

He opened his eyes in annoyance, giving up the hope of being able to sleep a little longer, sighing when he realized that Raihan was still sleeping feeling his slow breath on his neck.

"Raihan." Leon murmured, turning again to be face to face with him in an attempt to wake him up obtaining, in response, an incomprehensible mumbling from the other still sleepy who held him closer to him.

Leon was unable to hold a sigh feeling suddenly hot as a rush of excitement descended into his lower abdomen with Raihan's erection still pressed against him.

"Raihan, wake up." He called him once again.

Raihan opened his eyes complaining that it was still too early, but Leon's words were not needed to understand why he woke him up. "It's morning." He justified himself.

"Last night you provoked me all the time." He added with a smile.

Leon laughed. "You know I love it."

"I know." Raihan replied hoarsely.

Leon moved Raihan's hair away from his face. He liked to see it that way, it was a shame that he kept them almost always tied even if he understood the comfort.

"Good morning." Leon said after giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." Raihan returned, enjoying the tender attentions.

Leon put his lips on the other's neck causing a shiver of pleasure down Raihan's back that he began to feel his throat dry and his cheeks warm as a frustrated sigh escaped between his lips.

Without thinking twice, Leon let his hands wander under Raihan's shirt to caress his chest, taking advantage of the position, and then to lower his hand to his abdominals, stopping at the lower abdomen and starting to move up and down, through the fabric of the pants, stroking it slowly guided by an almost disarming slowness.

Raihan trembled on contact closing his eyes, enjoying the pleasant sensation while Leon felt his own erection grow in turn. He continued to nibble and kiss every inch possible, taking pleasure in hearing the other pant in response to his attentions.

Raihan bit his lower lip trying to hold himself as much as possible from moving his hips, allowing himself to move a hand on Leon's thigh scratching it, drawing his attention, trying to make him understand how much he wanted it.

Leon's lips stretched into a smile. He liked to be the only one to have the privilege of seeing him in that state.

Leon nibbled one last time at the skin there, before straightening his back to look him in the eye, noting that the other had reopened them and was now holding them chained to his.

"Leon, babe." He begged him, starting to become impatient by taking Leon by the hips and bringing him closer, looking for more friction.

"What?" He asked hoarsely amid a chuckle. "Don't you know it's part of the fun?"

Raihan grunted but didn't object, letting him go without moving his hands from there anyway while Leon continued his sweet caresses without looking away in order not to lose any change on his face due to the pleasure he was feeling in that moment.

At the sight Leon could no longer hold himself and, slipping his hand into Raihan's pants, began to pant as Raihan's moans began to echo around the room. Sound that Leon, he was sure, would never tire of hearing.

Leon groaned as he felt a rush of excitement go down his belly when he felt the erection of the other without more obstacles under his touch. The contact made the situation worse by feeling his excitement pulse with the lack of attention.

"You are huge." Leon said breathlessly. "I can't wait to have your big cock inside me."

Raihan groaned at hearing those praises as Leon increased the pace by kissing his jaw, chin, until he reached his lips licking them before kissing him hard.

"Ah -!" Raihan moaned on Leon's mouth and started to move his hips as Leon's hand rhythm increased. Continuing to accompany Leon's movements, he moved a hand on his face and kissed him again with such ardor as if his life depended on it.

"Leon \- I -" Raihan panted, unable to finish the sentence.

"It's all right, big boy." Leon reassured him. "Cum for me."

Raihan grunted, unable to hold himself as he poured his warm orgasm on Leon's hand.

Leon diminished his strokes until he stopped them completely. He withdrew his hand, bringing it to his lips, starting to lick his fingers as if it were the most normal thing in the world under the gaze of Raihan who was trying to catch his breath.

Raihan grabbed his wrist prevented him from putting them in his mouth. Leon let out a cry surprised by the sudden gesture but as soon as he saw Raihan's gaze, a mischievous smile was born on his lips, reading a new desire in the other's gaze.

Grabbing the other one, Raihan made Leon turn with his back on the mattress, chaining Leon between him and it.

He kissed him tasting a little of himself in his mouth but he didn't care, he just wanted to make him feel good in turn.

Raihan straightened his back, letting go Leon's wrists, knowing that he wouldn't move, to admire him better. Leon was breathtaking, he always was, but seeing him with swollen lips because of kisses and wheezing eager to be touched made Raihan crazy only at the sight.

Leon kept his gaze fixed on Raihan with shining eyes, while pleasure blurred his vision.

"Look at you." Raihan said with a sly smile painted on his face while with one hand he touched the wet tip.

"Raihan." Leon complained.

"You have been so patient." Raihan admitted bending down to kiss his chest, starting to nibble on a nipple turgid due the pleasure, stimulating the other with his hand.

"Ah \- Raihan." Leon moaned, squeezing the sheet with one hand as he placed the other on top of Raihan's without moving or holding it too hard.

"You have always been sensitive here." Raihan whispered gently, continuing to caress it with his hand as he descended more and more with his mouth resting his lips on the abdomen, moving to nibble and kiss every inch possible, taking pleasure in seeing the other struggling to stay still but only when he felt the contact of the tongue on the skin, Leon's mind completely emptied.

He bit his lower lip moving his hand over Raihan's hair trying to make him understand that he was becoming impatient.

Raihan nibbled one last time on the skin there, before satisfying his request and starting to run the tongue on his cock and then take it in his mouth as he slipped his hand away from Leon's grip to massage his entrance with his fingers. The wet heat of Raihan's mouth together with his delicate and fierce touch at the same time invaded him by taking his breath away.

Leon felt his heart threatening to come out of his chest when he heard the other moan in turn, a sign that he was getting excited again.

"Raihan, please." Leon gasped unable to refrain from making obscene sounds, not letting Raihan miss how much he liked it.

Leon slightly tightened his grip on Raihan's hair but it was enough to make him moan again causing vibrations from the bottom of his throat that sent a rush of excitement to Leon who, promptly, swore lost in pleasure.

Raihan stopped, sucking one last time making Leon's knees tremble and then watching him dry his lips with his fingers.

Leon gasped, already missing the heat around him but when he tried to open his mouth to say something, Raihan anticipated him.

"You're beautiful." He whispered hoarsely, still panting.

Leon bit his tongue holding back a moan. It wasn't the first time that he received a compliment, without a doubt, he had heard many due his numerous fan clubs but none of them had the same effect as those of Raihan.

Raihan decided to end that little game between them, which lasted too long and, putting two fingers in his mouth to moisten them with saliva, finally began to penetrate it with a finger.

Leon moaned for the desired attention feeling, however, that it wasn't enough.

"More." He complained in frustration.

"Ssh." Raihan whispered as if to reassure him that he would soon take care of him while inserting another finger.

"Raihan, I want you inside me so much."

"Look at you, so needy for me." Raihan provoked him, unable to look away.

"Ah \- Ah."

“So warm and open. I can't wait too, you know?"

"Mmh, Raihan - Yes, Ah, do it."

"It excites me to hear you scream my name in this state."

Leon moaned again as Raihan's fingers went deeper, opening him. Raihan spread his fingers once more before removing them and putting his hand on his erection guiding it in Leon.

When he entered, the pleasure took the word from him leaving Leon with his mouth open, capable only of panting.

"Ah -" gasped Raihan leaning over him, wanting to stay as close as possible to the other.

Raihan began to move his hips, increasing more and more the thrusts encouraged by the obscene sounds emitted by the other. With his hands firmly on Leon's hips to hold him as the mattress springs complained beneath them.

"Yes, yes." Leon groaned as soon as he heard Raihan penetrate him more. "You make me feel so good."

"You like when I fuck you so hard, don't you?"

"Yes!" Leon cried. "Fuck me hard."

“Anything you want, babe. You are amazing."

"Touch it, please." Leon whimpered, feeling his erection pulsate from lack of attention.

Raihan obeyed, giving him relief.

"I'm close." Leon warned him, getting a grunt from Raihan as a response, a sign that he was too.

Leon moved his hips forward, accompanying the movements of Raihan who let out a long moan.

"Ah!" Leon moaned pouring his warm orgasm on his abdomen, arching his back while Raihan continued the thrusts in a now disjointed rhythm, close to the apex of pleasure as well.

Raihan needed four more thrusts before reaching orgasm, trembling with pleasure, slowing the thrusts as he rode the orgasm enjoying the sound that came out of Leon's mouth when it poured in him.

Raihan gently stroked his hip trying to catch his breath before straightening up and slowly come out, lying next to him to look at him, in turn with breathless.

Raihan smiled at him, turned completely and Leon couldn't help caressing his cheek gently with his fingers, pleasantly noting that the other closed his eyes to let himself be lulled by those sweet attentions.

"Always incredible." Raihan said still in a hoarse voice.

Leon laughed. "Be careful or you will make my ego grow."

"Like you when you always care to let me know how I open you up with my huge cock?" Raihan joked, bursting into a loud laugh when he saw Leon blushing up to the tip of his ears visibly embarrassed.

At the sight Raihan couldn't help hugging him tightly with a smile still on his lips as Leon tried to hide his face as best he could.

"Stop moving, I still have your cum inside me." Leon complained, not really annoyed.

"Are you trying to get me excited again?"

"No, you pervert." Leon answered in laughter.

"Just because of you." Raihan retorted. "Shower?" He proposed kissing his forehead.

"Mmh, tub."

  


  


  


"So much waste." Raihan said with a grimace, looking at his soapy hand, too much soapy.

"I like to relax when I bathe." Leon explained proudly, resting his head on the other's bare chest.

"You are really spoiled."

"And you complain about the most useless things." Leon retorted. "And it's also your fault if I am."

"I like to treat you well." Raihan justified himself. "You know I don't like washing in the tub, it's too small for the two of us." He added, swinging his feet out of the tub wetting the floor.

"It's not the tub's fault if you're a giant." Leon answered back. "You had to think about it before you bought it."

"When I bought it, I didn't think I would have bathed with anyone." Raihan explained.

"Insensitive." Leon pouted.

"With you? Never." Raihan said girding his hips. "Do you want me to help you wash?" He offered to start sliding his hand.

"Now who's provoking who?"

"You're the one who tied your hair." Raihan asserted, bending down to kiss his neck, right next to those adorable mole he loved so much by making Leon laugh.

  


  


  


Leon went to the bedside table, still a little hesitant, taking the cell phone forgotten there from the night before.

He ignored all the irrelevant notifications, suddenly feeling breakfast rising from his stomach when he saw the three missed calls from his brother.

Leon felt Raihan's hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Call him." He suggested. "I'll let you two talk alone." He added before disappearing downstairs.

"Yes, I'm at Raihan's home." He answered Hop's worried question, tightening his grip on his cell phone.

"I'm glad." Hop said on the other side of the receiver, relieved. “Sorry if I didn't call you last night. I figured you needed some time to think."

Leon sat on the edge of the bed. "Forgive me." He let go in a barely audible whisper.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"... I don't know." Leon said sincerely, unable to really give himself an answer.

Leon felt the weight grow lighter on his shoulders as soon as he heard the younger's genuine laughter, yet he was unable to avoid frowning in confusion.

"Actually I have to thank you." The other confessed cheerfully. "It's always moving to see your battles and yesterday's was something incredible, the crowd in the bleachers was delirious, but that's not just that."

“You know, when I lost, when I couldn't challenge you in the final, I felt the world collapse on me. It had been the goal I had chased all my life and I couldn't even face you."

"Hop, I'm sorry, it's my fault -"

"No it's not! Stop blaming yourself, you don't have to." Hop interrupted him. “Yes, perhaps being the brother of the Champion meant that my dream was to become it in turn with, perhaps, more enthusiasm but it would have been anyway. You followed your dream, managing to make it come true and it's fantastic. This defeat made me understand many things and now I know what I really want to do."

Leon remained silent, unsure of what to say, cursing himself for all the times that his job had kept him away from home, for being persuaded to take an apartment in the city to avoid going back and forth. Perhaps if they had talked about it before, Hop would not have suffered so much in the face of defeat. Leon knew there was nothing wrong with it, but facing his own seemed so difficult.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I left the stadium with my head down?" Hop asked bringing him back to reality. "I am too, Leon, I'm proud to be your brother too."

And Leon could no longer hold back his tears, bursting into a liberating cry.

  


  


  


When Leon went downstairs, after calming down, he found Raihan sitting on the sofa with his eyes fixed on the TV without paying real interest clearly waiting for his return. However, when Leon sat down next to him, he didn't ask any questions, noting however that something had changed in the other's expression.

When Leon turned to look at him reality hit him in the face with a new awareness. "What will I do from now on? I'm not a gym leader."

"You'll find something, I'm sure of it." Raihan said stroking the palm of his hand to reassure him. “You are too stubborn to stay still for a long time, but don't think about it now. How long have been you without a day off? Today we will do whatever you want."

Leon looked down, annoyed, but remained silent thinking about what the other had said.

"We could stay home all day making love."

Raihan laughed. “I'm tempted, but no. Isn't there something you would like to do but never had the time for?"

"I haven't been eating a slice of cake for months."

"Are you serious?"

"If you prefer, my first proposal is still valid."

"If you ask me once again I will give up."

"Really?" Leon asked already with a smile painted on his face.

"Go change your clothes." Raihan jokingly warned him.

Leon got up from the sofa laughing, stopping in the middle of the corridor to turn back to Raihan.

"Ah, by the way, can I leave the cape and uniform here?"

Raihan looked at him in surprise, wondering if Leon felt that it already belonged to someone else. "Sure, you know you're handsome with whatever you wear."

"Flatterer." Leon joked before kissing him on the cheek and going upstairs to change.

  


  


  


Going unnoticed wasn't easy for them. Not only for their fame but also for their appearance - it was impossible not to notice a man as tall as Raihan and hair of such a bright color as Leon's - the eyes of the people hardly didn't rest on them. As much as they tried to disguise themselves among people or to hide in more or less casual clothes they were often recognized and, that day, Leon would have preferred to disappear than to be stopped by someone.

It might have seemed strange for someone to see Leon that way, so calm and silent, but not for Raihan. Leon had always been very exuberant, of course, but that was also part of his job. On the street he shouted his name, he posed for the fans, but he was a human being too and he had days "no" too, days when his worries were masked by a smile.

Hidden by big sunglasses, Raihan couldn't see Leon's gaze but he was certain that he was annoyed when two women recognized them in front of the bakery, instinctively squeezing Raihan's hand as soon as he heard them whisper.

Raihan bit his tongue swallowing an "ignore them", knowing that it was easier said than done. Raihan didn't care what people thought of him, he did everything he wanted to do, but he knew it wasn't the same for Leon.

Squeezing Leon's hand in turn, they entered in silence choosing purposefully a table away from the windows and prying eyes. Once seated at the table, Leon ordered a slice of cake while Raihan opted for a simple coffee.

As they waited, Leon slipped his cell phone out of his pocket, remaining in a comfortable silence. Inside the bakery, Raihan managed to see Leon's gaze change through his sunglasses. He lowered his cell phone slightly forward while his eyes widened at the sight of an article about Rose.

Raihan wasn't sure that it was a gesture to show it to him too, but he couldn't stop himself and his eyes inevitably ended up on the mobile screen. It was nothing they didn't already know but it still had a strange effect to think about it and, probably, even more for Leon.

Raihan had repeatedly wondered what kind of relationship Leon and Rose had, he never understood it. From what Leon had told him, they often disagreed or didn't think the same way on a certain topic but, despite this, Leon had always tried to find a compromise to work together and respect his contract.

Raihan had always had mixed feelings for Rose. He had never liked how he exploited Leon's image, submerging him with work so much that he could barely see his family, or his idea of having him transferred only to facilitate his own work. Not that Leon used that apartment much anyway, preferring to spend the night in Raihan's. Leon didn't like staing alone. Raihan stiffened at the thought. If Rose had tried to get to know Leon at least a little, he would have known.

The waitress came to their table, bringing both of them back to reality. Leon thanked her in a whisper, hoping she wouldn't recognize his voice, hiding his cell phone screen as she placed their orders on the table.

Leon took a forkful of his cake while keeping his gaze fixed on Raihan who sipped his coffee, clearly thinking about something else.

"Would you accompany me to a place?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Sure." Raihan replied, without needing to ask any more questions.

Raihan was surprised when he and Leon found themselves in front of the Rose Tower but didn't ask any questions when he followed him inside.

The entrance was more or less empty now, with a few boxes scattered here and there. The girl who was at the reception couldn't help but notice them still standing at the entrance looking around, deciding to approach them slowly.

When she recognized them, a spontaneous smile was born on her lips.

"Ah, the Champi - No, I mean - Um." She stammered in confusion in an attempt to welcome them.

Leon smiled politely. "It's fine." He said, removing her from embarrassment.

"So it's true." He added, looking back at the boxes.

"Yes." The girl replied, understanding what he was referring to. “Now this is tower of nobody. I guess they'll sell it or auction it, or something like that."

Raihan watched Leon walk away to approach the reception desk, bringing a hand to the cold material as if to caress it and, Raihan, could swear he could see the ideas that were fluttering in Leon's head.

  


  


  


On the way back Leon remained silent, distracted, and Raihan was sure he was still thinking about the situation of the Tower.

"It will be strange to see it empty." Leon said once they reached the door of Raihan's apartment, demonstrating his thesis.

"Hmm." Raihan murmured absently, taking the house keys from his pocket and then turning to Leon. "Are you going to finally tell me what you're thinking?"

Leon smiled. “To something that can give hope to all the trainers, something that pushes them to improve beyond the title of Champion. Something that makes tremble even the Champion."

It was still an unclear idea, probably not even Leon had yet understood what to do or what it meant exactly, but the determined look with which he was looking at him was enough to make Raihan smile heartily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thanks for getting here!  
>  I hope you enjoyed this fic! I'll be honest, I liked writing it very much so I hope I managed to convey my emotions - together with those of the characters - in the best possible way.  
>  I love this ship and in this fic I wanted to highlight not only the relationship between the two but also how the events of the game have influenced their lives, especially that of Leon.  
>  Leon has always fascinated me as a character and, once again, I have tried to dig deeper by going beyond his title. I hope you enjoyed my interpretation, I am quite satisfied with the result.  
>  Let me know what you think! See you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)[Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
